Ero and Orb
|-|Intro= Twin HiveWings for this contest |-|Ero= Personality Ero is overall a complicated dragon with many layers to her. When most dragons first meet her she often comes off as cold hearted and fierce but this is only because it takes her a while to welcome new dragons into her life. Once you gain her trust she often jokes around and laughs a lot. She is very protective but often comes off as clingy. The dragons who are closest to her, like her sister, see her true self. Under her scales she is a very sensitive dragon who will die for those she cares about but is often reckless and acts before thinking. She is always scared of being alone without anyone loving her which was caused by her close bond with her twin all of her life. Appearance Ero looks like you average HiveWing in almost every way. She is slightly taller than her sister, but not by much. She is slightly scrawny but can put up a good fight. She is a pale yellow on color with a blue tinited indigo belly. Her underwings are pale purple and her eyes are a dark purple that almost looks black. Her horns and spikes are a darker shade of her underbelly which are all sharpened to a point. Her talons are dark grey and her back is brown. Ero often carries around her pet steppe eagle, Ari, on her horns. She is often slightly dirty but tries to look presentable at all times. Abilities Tail Stinger- '''Ero has a bit of poison in her tail but it can only paralyze dragons for a short amount of time. She isn’t sure if it is because she is still young or if she just naturally has weak venom. Major Events Costume Party When Ero and her sister were 3, a costume contest opened up for Halloween. Orb eventually convinced her to participate so Ero created a costume of Tortoiseshell which looked pretty bad. Ero didn’t care about winning, all she was entering for was to support her sister. At the contest, Orb went off to explore the place and see other dragon’s costumes. Ero hated being alone so she decided to try to find Orb. While searching, she accidentally tripped over her wings causing her costume to fall off and rip. The older dragonets laughed at her and Ero ran out of the house and went home crying. Her sister went after her, after learning she didn’t win and comforted Ero. Ero has not entered another costume contest since and now dislikes dressing up and Halloween entirely. Guard Tryouts Relationships |-|Orb= Appearance Orb's build and height are about average for a HiveWing her age, though she is a bit on the short side. She holds herself in a way that makes her seem friendly, but also a tad bit uncertain. Her wings often droop down behind her, although she flaps them when nervous or excited. Her main scales are a light yellow, with pastel orange undertones and a soft periwinkle underbelly. She has dark purple-almost black- stripes running down her back, and her spines and horns are the same color, but fade to black at the tips. Her wing membranes are a pale, translucent purple, and have a blue and green shimmer to them in sunlight. Her eyes are large and round, with a wide-eyed curious expression. They are a soft silver, and have small darker specks around the pupil. Personality Orb is very talkative and bubbly. She has a slightly flirtatious aura to her, especially around girls (she's a lesbian ^-^), which sometimes gets her in trouble. She has a slightly snarky side to her, and often makes sarcastic comments. She is witty and a quick thinker, and is also very loyal, especially towards her sister Ero. Abilities Orb has a pair of venomous stingers on her front wrists, though the poison is not very strong. It is painful to be stabbed with, but the pain doesn't last long and does no permanent damage. Occupation Orb runs a small Costume Shop, where she designs custom outfits and costumes for dragons. (Please go check it out ��) When Orb was younger, around four or five, she entered a contest for the Best Halloween Costume, along with many other HiveWing dragonets around her age. She went as Clearsight, by painting her scales black and draping some star-patterned cloths over her wings. However, quite a few dragons had the same idea, and quite a few where painted better, and one even had a pair of silk-woven wings that looked like stary bat's wings. Orb lost, but she wasn't discouraged for long, and entered again the next year. This time, she went as a cat, her favorite animal. She spent days designing the ears, which where hooked up to her own ears so that when she moved hers, the cat ones would move in correspondence. This contest she won 3rd, which inspired her to keep creating costumes, and she even tried hosting her own costume contest. (It went okay, though only a few dragonets showed up.) She now creates costumes as a profession, and often sells them at conventions or for Halloween. Relationships ''Ero:' (wip) |-|History= WIP |-|Gallery= C720F96C-FBAC-4746-AC2D-1ACB88C3F473.png|Ero and Orb by Piggyxl 7384F8F3-14CE-4274-B509-E76DAD23CB74.jpeg|By Piggyxl Ord-Ref.png|Orb ref by Wolfy OrbFR.png|FR Orb by Pokeball!! TY! Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Collaborations Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer) Category:Content (Anazari)